


Angelus Custos

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angel Healing, Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, I Am Soft For Angel Tae, Magic, Magic Fingers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Realistic Fantasy, Soulmates, and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: You were never one to believe in heaven, hell, or even a higher power sometimes. So, when you’re on the brink of death and saved by a beautiful angel, you don’t really know what to believe in anymore. What you do know, is that angels are just as breathtaking and gorgeous as everyone makes them out to be.Excerpt:You weren’t expecting anything to happen. After all, it was just another Thursday as you drove down the highway, rushing to make it to work on time while you were jamming out to whatever was on the radio. With one hand you grabbed your coffee as your foot pressed down on the gas pedal, urging your old car to just go a little faster so you wouldn’t get an earful from your boss. You didn’t see the truck in front of you, sliding into your lane and going much too slow. With a curse you slammed on your breaks but it wasn’t enough and you hit the back end of the truck, sliding towards the concrete barricade of the highway’s median as your break locking mechanism kicked in from the force in which you slammed on it.Then everything went black.





	Angelus Custos

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Realistic fantasy, Guardian Angel AU
> 
> Pairings: Kim Taehyung (V) x Female Reader
> 
> Warnings: Car crash scene, if this is triggering for you then please be cautious when reading

You weren’t expecting anything to happen. After all, it was just another Thursday as you drove down the highway, rushing to make it to work on time while you were jamming out to whatever was on the radio. With one hand you grabbed your coffee as your foot pressed down on the gas pedal, urging your old car to just go a little faster so you wouldn’t get an earful from your boss. You didn’t see the truck in front of you, sliding into your lane and going much too slow. With a curse you slammed on your breaks but it wasn’t enough and you hit the back end of the truck, sliding towards the concrete barricade of the highway’s median as your break locking mechanism kicked in from the force in which you slammed on it. 

Then everything went black. 

You could hear faint noises around you. The rushing of cars on the asphalt. The breeze they caused. But you couldn’t feel anything. There was no pain, no numbness, just nothing. You couldn’t even feel yourself breathe, but you knew you were still here. You were alive and the crash didn’t kill you. After all, how could you be dead when you were actively thinking like this? But then, why couldn’t you feel anything?

Suddenly, behind your closed eyelids, you could see a plethora of colors. Shimmering rainbows and white sparkles that calmed you.

“Open your eyes, dear one.” you heard a baritone voice speak. The voice sounded too perfect, too pristine to your ears.

“Am I dead?” you couldn’t help but ask as you stared at the bright colors behind your eyes. Your voice was gravelly and rough, and you wondered how it got that way so quickly. Surely your screams couldn’t have worn it out that much?

“No, you are not dead.” the voice chuckled and the sound resonated in your heart, urging you to hear more of it, to get closer to it.

”It is not your time to die yet. You are okay and everything is gonna be just fine.” the voice soothed you, and suddenly, you could feel a heavy presence in your hair. Fingers, combing through the locks in gentle strokes. You hummed, leaning into sensation. 

“I know you can hear me.” the voice said. “Obey me now, and open your eyes.”

With all your strength, you managed to pry one eye open, and you could see the blurry image of the black pavement and white lines of the highway. 

“And the other eye.” the voice giggled, watching you open your other eye slowly.

Suddenly, your vision cleared and your eyes scattered about. You saw your car first, the front end rammed into the stone median and crushed to pieces, broken glass scattered around you. Then you screamed.

You saw your body laying next to you, your leg pinned underneath a tire, unmoving and lifeless. 

How did you even fall out of the car…oh right, you weren’t wearing a seatbelt. And you remembered grabbing the car door upon impact, you somehow must’ve fallen out of the car at the right time for the tire to pin your leg to the asphalt. 

But, you were right here, thinking and talking and oh, your body wasn’t breathing. And even though you couldn’t feel yourself doing it, the shortness of breath in your heart gave your hyperventilation away.

“Shh, don’t be afraid.” the voice spoke, suddenly above you. Your eyes trained onto the person it belonged to and oh.

Oh.

You didn’t believe him when he said you weren’t dead, because the man standing in front of you had to be the most beautiful creature you have seen in your lifetime. He was practically glowing and sparkling in front of your eyes, every movement he made was accompanied with a shimmer of light. His hands were soft as he lifted you to your feet, and you watched yourself move away from your body. You felt the panic rise in your throat and before you could voice your concerns, the man was holding you close, urging your head to rest against his shoulder. 

”It’s only a car. Forget it.” he whispered to you. His words and touch calmed you, but millions of questions raged through your mind and you didn’t know what to say first.

“M-My body.” you started.

“I know, I know,” the man shushed you, a wave of calmness rolling down your shoulders and back, relaxing your body. “But I am right here, and I will not leave you until you are safe.”

“Until I’m safe?” you asked, pushing yourself away from the man’s hold to stare at your immobile form.

“Yes, I had to extract you from your body, just until the ambulance arrives, so you can continue to live on. Like I said, it’s not your time to join us yet. Shh, let me soothe you.”

“Extract me?”

“What you’re experiencing now, is your soul being freed from your body. You can’t feel, only your body can feel, but you can think and continue to live on. Your body was too weak to keep you alive, so until it can do that again, you will be in your soul form with me.” the man explained.

“Who are you?” you asked, turning away from your soulless body to stare at the beautiful man. He smiled at you gently, his long shaggy hair flowing in the wind around you.

“I am Taehyung. And I am your guardian angel.”

A flash of fear passed through you. No. There was no way this could be real, that he, Taehyung, could be real. There was no way that this could be happening to you. There was no way you were meeting an angel, that your soul was living on past death. No, no. It couldn’t be.

“There is no need to fear while I’m watching you. You are not alone. Feel my presence and listen to my words.” Taehyung cooed, moving closer to you.

“Let me take your hand. Allow my soothing waves to rush over and comfort you.” he urged, reaching a hand out to you. Something inside you wanted to listen to him, to let him hold you and comfort you until you were in nirvana. But there was still an underlying fear in your mind. How did you know that this was real? That this was really happening? Maybe you were just hallucinating. 

Regardless, Taehyung took your hand into his. His fingers felt warm and a wave of comfort rolled over you, warming your body as your mind suddenly felt high in the clouds. It was too much, and suddenly you felt tears spring into your eyes. You began to cry, and you threw yourself into Taehyung’s arms, searching for a sense of security and hope.

“It’s okay to cry.” his voice blew into your ear in a hush, and Taehyung’s waves of comfort didn’t stop until your tears dried on your cheeks. Taehyung whispered sweet words to you, coaxing you to be calm and relaxed.

“Stay still for me, the ambulance is coming.”

“Just stay still and breathe.”

“All is well and all will be well. Shh, you’re doing so good Y/N. You’re so strong.”

Taehyung held you for the longest time, and when he let you go, the waves you felt from his touch suddenly coming to a stop, you whined. This made him chuckle, and he placed a reassuring kiss on your forehead.

“It’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. I’m just going to free your body from this vehicle.”

“But, my leg…”

“I know your leg is pinned, but I’ll take care of that with my angelic superpowers.” he winked.

Suddenly, the car moved just enough to allow Taehyung to grab your body, moving it out into the barren stretch of concrete next you. You followed him, and sat down next to your body with Taehyung.

“So, if you’re an angel, then do you have any wings under that tunic?” you jibed, and this made Taehyung smile.

“Oh no, I have no wings. I don’t need wings.” he looked over at you and suddenly your heart jumped, beating a mile a minute. His eyes seemed to darken as he stared at you.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. You nodded.

“Good, place all of your trust in me. For I am the one who watches over you, and I know what’s best.” he said, placing his hand on your body’s immobile leg. A white light surrounded you both, and you stared in awe as it engulfed you, then vanished.

“There. Your leg should be fine now.” Taehyung said with a nod. “Now, we wait.”

“Taehyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Is everything really going to be okay?” you couldn’t help but ask and Taehyung didn’t miss the twinge of fear in your voice.

“I promise everything is fine. You are going to be just fine.” he reassured you, taking your hand into his again. You felt the calming waves rush over you again, and you relaxed at the feeling of his skin on yours.

“The only thing you need to worry about right now is yourself. Forget about the car and everything else, just focus on me.” he cooed, using his free hand to cup your cheek as he turned you to face him.

His eyes were deep and rich, golden brown like caramelized sugar. You could’ve stared into them for hours, could’ve stared at Taehyung for hours. But a soft sigh passed through his lips, and even though his breath smelled like candy and sweetener, you felt a sad sense of longing overcome you. 

“Can you hear the ambulance coming? They’re about to arrive and they’ll take you to the hospital.” Taehyung’s thumb rubbed against your cheek, once, twice, before he let you go, standing from his spot on the ground. 

“I must leave you now, and return your soul to your body. For they are here.” you saw Taehyung smile sadly, and before you could say a word you were thrust into darkness again.

Suddenly, everything came to you in a rush. The stabbing pain in your leg, the gravel lodged in your throat, the shortness of breath in your lungs. The feeling of arms grabbing you and placing you on something soft. Your eyes slowly opened, and like Taehyung said, the ambulance was here. Paramedics rolled you into the vehicle, hooking you up to a respirator and trying to get answers from you. Who were you? Does anything hurt? But you didn’t care about that. With bleary eyes you searched for Taehyung, but he was gone. The only people around you were the paramedics and a cop that started to work on the traffic control from the crash.

You closed your eyes. All you wanted to do was sleep. But before you drifted off, you heard him. A soft whisper into your ear that made you sit up in the stretcher in shock, frightening the paramedics as the ambulance doors closed.

“Goodbye, beautiful.”

~*~

You were finally home from the hospital. You laid in your bed, thinking of the events that transpired over the past few days. Healing in the hospital had been daunting, but thinking of Taehyung gave you an anxiety beyond belief. You had kept your encounter to yourself; you didn’t want to be sent to _that_ kind of hospital next, but could you deny your supposed angel from being real any longer?

You shook your head as you got into bed, settling against the sheets and pillows as you tried to shut your mind off. But it was no use, the only thing you could think of was Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung. You were restless, fidgeting around in the blankets of your bed as the image of Taehyung filled your mind: his flowing hair, his golden, gentle eyes, his full lips and they way they moved as his honey voice filled your ears-

You groaned, smashing your face against the pillows repeatedly. It was no use. Taehyung was embedded into your mind and heart, and he wasn’t coming out anytime soon. 

“Hey,” a soft and familiar voice rang out around you. No. It wasn’t Taehyung. He wasn’t real. “Are you okay?”

You sighed, shaking your head. You really were going crazy. You were hearing things, that was all. It was all just some crazy dream, and to top it off you were manifesting feelings for someone who wasn’t real. You decided to humor yourself though and check to see if he was there. You removed your face from your pillows and shrieked when you saw Taehyung at the foot of your bed. Okay. Maybe he was real.

“Oh!” Taehyung instantly rushed towards you, sitting on the edge of your bed as you scrambled to put distance between you both. 

“Shh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Taehyung smiled sheepishly as you sat up against your headboard.

“Taehyung, what are you doing here? In my room?” you asked.

“I heard you cry out and I thought you might’ve needed me.” he said softly. He was shimmering in the low lighting, and you wanted nothing more than to feel that shimmering skin against yours again.

“Are you always watching over me?”

“I’m never far off,” he shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I am bound to you. To protect you from danger and to preserve your peace.” 

Taehyung suddenly smirked, throwing his legs onto the bed so he was sitting cross-legged in front of you. He slowly reached out to you, cupping your cheeks with both of his hands. You closed your eyes and sighed at the comforting touch, feeling the waves he emits roll down your body in gentle succession. Taehyung leaned forward slowly, allowing you the chance to stop him, before he pressed his forehead to yours.

Images flashed behind your eyes, and a plethora of visuals and sensations came over you. The sound of running water filled your ears, the smell of fresh apples and burning wood filled your nose, and the feeling of warmth engulfed your body and made your entire being finally come to a completely relaxed state. The entire experience chased the pain and worries away until you were left smiling and leaning into Taehyung, trying to feel more, more, _more_. But he backed away, smiling at the whine that left your lips.

“That includes chasing away the restlessness.” Taehyung winked.

This couldn’t be real.

“I am though,” Taehyung seemed to have read your mind. “I’m real, and I am here with you, no matter how much you’ll try to deny it. You’re not crazy, I promise.”

“Taehyung…” you tried to speak, but you couldn’t find the right words to say.

“Shh, it’s okay, there’s no pressure to speak. The last time we spoke was in a more difficult circumstance. And you healed so well from the crash, that’s good.” Taehyung gave you a half smile, before he frowned. He took your hands into his, both of his big hands covering one of yours. 

“But I know the fear from such an event can linger, so it makes me happy to see you in good health. It’s the reason for my visitation, actually. To see how you are doing. Like…an angelic house call of sorts.”

“Do you make house calls often?” you teased and Taehyung chuckled.

“Normally angels don’t meet their assigned human, but I was sent to check on your recovery.”

“Mine?” you asked, shocked.

“Well, yes, because yours was a very special recovery.” Taehyung blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Special, huh?” you teased, picking up on his embarrassment. 

“Heh, yes, very special. To me at least.” Taehyung admitted. “I don’t usually allow the soul to form a corporeal form and talk with me during an accident like that. Normally I’d just whisper into my disciple’s ear until they were safe. We aren’t really supposed to allow you humans to see us.”

“Then why did you allow it with me if you knew you’d get in trouble for it?” you chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t say that I’m worth that risk.”

Taehyung’s hand suddenly squeezed yours tightly, and you felt warmth spread throughout your body.

“I must confess, there is an element of selfishness to my visit.” Taehyung admitted, turning to avoid your gaze. “Forgive me.” 

“There’s no need to apologize,” you rushed to reassure him. “Please, tell me why you’re here.”

Taehyung sighed, his eyes lingering on your conjoined hands.

“I’ve been here, on the edge of your life, watching over you, protecting you since your soul was born. Your strengths and weaknesses and failures and triumphs, I see them all,” Taehyung whispered, gauging your reaction. When you nodded at him, he continued.

“I’ve walked with you throughout your whole life. I thought all angels felt love to those they were assigned too but, it wasn’t until the accident that I felt…I longed…to see you again. I can scarcely explain it.” Taehyung’s cheeks were dusted with rose, and you were sure yours matched his perfectly. When you didn’t answer, he removed his hands form yours

“Forgive me again. It’s not my place to share this with you.” Taehyung moved to stand, but you grabbed his hand again. A soft gasp left his lips as his golden eyes melted into your own.

“I…I’ve been thinking about you too Taehyung. A lot. More than is probably normal,” you chuckled, “I’ve been asking to see you again, and I think I can feel the longing feeling you’re having too. That insatiable pull?”

Taehyung smiled and nodded, his teeth on full display as he jumped back into your bed.

“Wait, you have? You’ve been thinking of me too?” he giggled when you nodded. “You’ve been praying to see me again, oh thank the heavens. Did you feel it that day as well? This bond, intertwining feeling? Ah, it’s difficult to put into words.”

“It’s almost like those cheesy soulmate stories.” you joked.

“Soulmates?” Taehyung’s held tilted in confused and you couldn’t help but coo at him for being so cute.

“Y’know, soulmates? Where two people are seemingly connected together as one.” you tried to explain. Taehyung hummed in thought for a moment before speaking again.

“It was like a soul cry, my spirit longing for yours. Beyond the sacred assignment of guardian. I asked the high angel about this, seeking to find an answer, but he told me nothing about this feeling.” Taehyung sighed.

“What do you mean Taehyung?” you asked, pressing him on.

“You see, the day I allowed you to meet me, something changed within me. I returned to my post and my spirit was soaring the cosmos, but my heart felt as if I had left it on earth…with you.” he squeezed your hand and his lips turned up at seeing your shocked expression. 

“And so I was sent back, I mean, I asked the high angel to be sent back. To seek an answer for this longing.” he licked his lips “There have been recordings, throughout history, where an angelic and a human soul have been mated. Live together, and become one, upon meeting. But it’s so rare…”

“Taehyung-”

“I come here with no expectation, but to declare my love for you. And to lay my heart at your feet. Even if it means…” he bowed his head, bestowing a kiss on the back on your hand.

“Even if it means what Taehyung?”

“When an angel gives their heart up like this, we become mortal. It’s all I can think of to do, all of what I know to do, to be with you. To offer my immortality, to be your earthly guardian. As long as we both shall live. That is if you want me, of course.” he chuckled nervously, playing with your fingers. You placed your hand on his cheek and relished in the way he nuzzled into your touch.

“Taehyung, I cannot deny these feelings for you. I believe that we are mates, soulmates, whatever you want to call it. You’re the only thing on my mind, and the only one I want.” you whispered into the night. Taehyung let out an airy laugh, and you felt something wet touch your fingertips.

“Can this be? Could such a miracle be mine?” he mumbled as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up at you, a watery smile lacing his lips as his eyes shined brighter than all the stars in the sky. Taehyung cupped your cheeks, resting his forehead against yours once more.

“You are, more beautiful than music, my love. My darling, be mine? And let me be yours? We can be the guardians of each other’s hearts, for as long as we draw breath. Please, take my love.” his hot words fanned over your lips and it felt as if your heart was bursting out of your chest.

“How could I say no?”

Taehyung smiled, and pressed his lips down to yours. They were softer than silk, warmer than the sun, and they moved so tenderly against your own you felt as if you could cry from the plethora of emotion you felt for this man, this angel. 

“Come to me now, let me hold you properly.” Taehyung pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around you in a hug that made you feel safe and loved. Taehyung sighed in content, burying his head into the crook of your neck.

“Such an amazing feeling. I haven’t felt like this in many millennia. Can you feel it? Our hearts beating as one.”

You nodded, hiding your face into his shoulder as you relished in his touch.

“Tomorrow morn, I will go to the high angel and give up my heart to you, Y/N. My love, my life. I will become mortal, and I will always protect you, until we both return to the heavens above.”


End file.
